Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/M
—__NOWYSIWYG__ MonochromeSaya96 Hi! Ummm... new member please go easy on me. Here are some of my drabbles. I hope you can read them but I'm not really asking you to. * Delusions of an Idle Mind * The Laguna Area High School Project * Stay Away from Street Foods M Angel Demon * Lavender * User M. R. Daniels * Mission Report: Charles S. Granger Incident MABACON475 * White Blood Mabby Gwendoll Here's some fun for you (it's not actually fun it's just confusion in a bowl) o_o if you would like to comment or read it, you may but if you're too busy doing much more important and constructive things then you don't have to. X3 *A Conversation of the Footbound *Abrasiveness MacaroniArtZombeh * The Beast in the Night * Reincarnation * A Small Radio * Department City MagmaMan4488 * Dragon Bowl * Guilty * Mario 3 * Suicide Mouse - The Game * Pokémon Fire Dead * Recess - An Episode Gone Horribly Wrong MagpieCreek Please do not edit without asking unless it is to simply fix spelling errors I may have missed. Thank you. * We Will Never Part Mailjesuru *Black Album Maik-Maier * I Am Sorry Paul! Maimakterion * Sheets Mainer1 * Computers Have It All * Copy Shop * Odd Occurences * The Paths * Time Travel Village * When I Sleep at Night Majin112 * Us * Cuil Theory Maka Vega So. Here are my creations. Please do not edit without my permisson. But I'm guess I'll have my grammar nazi proofread my stories before they go here, so, there should be no reason to edit. But yeah. Kthnxbai. * Ikari Kyougi * I Know Insanity Personally Malfius * The Watching MamaMidnight98 Enjoy the random poetry and nonsensical stories. Edit with permission, constructive criticism welcome. Once you go here you can never go back~ * I Went to See My Doctor - What happens when a psycho goes to see their doctor. MannazWunjo * By the Razor, by the Pin MangoMonkey * The House You Want Manic.mel Hope you enjoy my delusions! * Styptic ManInTheDark * White Macabre * Body Suit * Skin Puppets * Trees of Madness * Dead in a Dream ManraptorHurrr Hello. I am ManraptorHurrr, otherwise known as Winston. I hope you enjoy my work. :) * Alissa * Theory of Scray * Out of Sight, Out of Mind * Devilish Jack's Poem ManufacturerINC * The Pocket by ManufacturerINC Margurka Reality is percieved, what is real is subject to change; but by who? * The Night I Chose to Remember When the last morals of our society disappear, who sings happy birthday growing up in a world of terror? * The Birthday Song Is God really dead? * The Path of God MarioStrikerz Hi there. * Morkez * Planet of Sin * Eric André Show Theory * Tomba! 3 Pig Kingdom Markd4547 * Man Next Store Markdraco12 Hello, I'm new here. These are my stories: * Any Last Words? * Smiledog.jpg Is In My Dreams? * Dragon, Fly! Marker88 *Kelly Markus1395 * A Household Name MarlboroSmokingCamel * The Child's Shadow Marsh0l0mew * From Behind * He Died There Alone * Nightmare Hallway, The * Snag, The Marshall Lee The Vampire King Of Aaa1 * Super Mario Land 5 * Buttercup * System Shock 2 * Sonic Heroes * LittleBigPlanet: The Lost Levels Marshmellowwonderland * Elizabeth Tyler * Entomophobia * Goodnight * Alice in Wonderland * Laughter * Fat Masfonos * Replay6733.avi Maspa * The Drawing Mastee157 Have fun with my creepy pastas.. Yeah, fun.. Hehehehe.. * MTR.Lua MasterGouki3000 My fellow pasta creators, I was a newcomer one month ago. I had good experiences making pastas so far, also bad times but mostly good. If you wish to see my pastas I've created, click on the links. Feel free to comment or critique, I would love some ideas or suggestions from you my colleges. * Me and Giygas-Tan * Marylin * Wielder of Satanic Darkness, A * Blinded Dominatrix, The * He Who Got Away Master Insanity * Acid Edit as you see fit, just leave the overall spirit of the story intact. What I mean by that is this: Acid is a story about a creepy Pokemon Diamond that has Magikarp and gets eaten at the end. That would be the spirit of the story and what is left intact, if you were to edit it, would be that, -It involves Pokemon Diamond -There are Magikarp present -It gets eaten at the end Other than those three, anything can be changed. Master-Troll * Topsy-Turvy * Mr. Odd MasterWarlord * Crash Bandicoot 2: Brio Strikes Back MaSuprema * The House I Can't Leave * A Soothing Ritual Matau228 * Jawless Math Inc. * My Drum Set * The Haunted Hostel Mattboy115 * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Screams MatthewAnderson707 * The Final Whistle - Sometimes when an awful disaster occurs, we as humans tend to forget some of them. But what happens when a disaster doesn't want to be forgotten? * Valencia - Not just a shipwreck, but a ghost ship so horrible, it is more ruthless than the Flying Dutchman and is deadlier than Slenderman, Jeff the Killer and Smile Dog combined. MaximumCarnage * The Highway Maxwell98 * Strange Package * Super Mario FX Prototype * Shadow Man * Slenderman: The Game * HackBound MaybeNever * Non Compos Mentis Mbgunsling I usually don't accept edits besides technicalities. If i do, I would post it on the talk page of the article. Spelling and grammar wise, I get lazy; you can fix that if you want. * The Rain Man * Kagome Kagome * The Aka Manto and Inglip * Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (original creator made a mess of it. I completely re-did it from the ground up) McChizzle After like a year i finally have my next story up on the wiki. I wrote the story like 4 or 5 months ago but my standard internet wont load the editor. (NOTE: The ending for "Evil in the Pages" may be changed by me. I'm not entirely satisfied with the ending) *Evil in the Pages *Mordecai Mccoyforest *Games Will Take Your Life McShorty96 *House of Doom *Who Knows? *What Doesn't Kill You Mctad *Anger *Emptiness *The Girl Sitting On The Swing *The Call *Rakshas *Bloody Mary Legend Mdcowboy *Good's Diner *The Mind-Bending Earth-Shattering Truth The World Must Never Know Md.sinister.ma *Concept Of Sanity MeAndTheWeirdo Mostly Hetalia related pastas (ba dum pshh)... However, I might try to make non-fan creations. *Hetalia: The Shadows MEANWHILE *Captcha Predictions Meatballzist *Companion Cube Meatzone *The Channel Medic4321 Feel free to edit my work for Typos, but notify me with some constructive critisism to help me improve my work. *None of Us Are Free - A story about a Demonic Game *When Worlds Collide - A story about the Jersey Devil *Fallout: War Never Changes - A Fallout 3 creepypasta *The Red Demon - Soviet documentation of some freakish exparaments *The Cake Was a Lie - A brief Portal creepypasta MegaLucario I don't mind minor edits on grammar and typos along with any constructive criticism as this my first story I ever wrote, let alone first Creepypasta. *Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Bloom MeganPepper *Perfection Merc568 Correction of typos are welcomed and if you have ideas on how I can improve my work please notify me. *A Bad Dream Mercsblog *Percentages A small story that I made it's my first one so would like critism and other things. It's a psychological type one. *Fractions The Sequel to Percentages. Showing a little more about this man fascinated by maths Meldin263 *Eye on Me *Hunter, The MeMan *Spiman *Janet's Experiment MentalMind If you see any grammar mistakes, please feel free to edit them. I certainly do appreciate it, and the time you took to read my stuff. Thank you. *Shadow Puppets Metalheadcreeper_96 I usually just get an idea from the top of my head and write about it. Enjoy. *The Killer from the House of Rhoads Menelaus Aias I decided to start writing for the sake of cheap birthday presents. *The Holder of Stories MetalheadGamer Well hello there. *Skyrim Scars Metalkong1 *He Stood There Silent *He Who Drew The Flames *The Patriarch's Poem *The Well of Darkness *Jack the Ripper *The Daughters of Death MeTieDoughtyWalker *Freddy's Bear MIDEVL *For the Lulz Midgetsinner Two stories now, more coming soon *Dirt *Cookies MidgetWithaKnife *The Obscure Man Midnight Blaze *My Creepy Radio MightyKombat *Soul Calibur III: The Roar MightyRandom Hi people! Its yours truly, the god of randomness. And as all things random, i tend to go morbid. Hope you like these :D. If you wanna check my youtube account, it's MightyRandom5 btw. *Girl, The *School10203.mov *Change... Mikethepastamaker8888 Ever since I discovered creepypasta, I found a strong love for horror that I hadn't found previously. I just discovered writing, and how much I adore it. I will continue my work in hopes of becoming an author, and to do it, I will need the help of my audience to be as critical of my work as possible. I want my writing style to become as flawless as possible. Enjoy! *Click MilitaryBrat *The Tale of King Ramses MinuxDash *Have You Ever Felt? *Pages Mintyseas The Girl in the Window Mirgil *Reoccurring Nightmare *Arona *Insanity *The Marsh *Anatomy *They Have No Reflections *Tap Tap...Tap Tap *"Manifesting Anger" *Scratches MissWreckHavoc *Reality Exist MisterHappyface *Ghost Friend Mistfire333 *Grand Rebel Mistwalker09 *A Dream in the Rain *Demons in the Fog Mitram Hi. I am a new writer and I believe that I get better each story. Check 'em out if you want. *Crime Scene *Police Car Mitchrace *Christine Mitsu Sayama Please do not edit anything I post. If you have improvements that I could implement or see grammatical or spelling errors that I need to fix, please just let me know either in the comments or on my talk page. *A Kiss of Thanks MLPjeffthekiller *You Can Call Him Smiles mmantight *Snooze Mmpratt99 deviantart Here are the stories I have written so far. Usually I get my ideas from dreams, but sometimes I'm inspired by things that happen in real life or from various legends and folk tales I've read or heard. Please feel free to edit, but please don't change the entire story * Paulie's Puppy * No Place is Unknown to Darkness * The Ghost Tower * The Innermost House * No Limits * Silent Audience--A Historical Note, The * Le Danseur (French & English) * I Doubt You Want to Hear * Le tigre dans le mur (The Tiger in the Wall) * The Gray Man * Historic Points of Interest--Ferrisville * The Man Who Murdered Santa Claus * Lament for a Lost Pup * The Hermit and the Toad * The Last Day of October * Doorway to Darkness * The Ghoul's Lament * Visitor from Curtisville, The *The Basement of Doom *Fifty Shades of Darkness ModeratelyMorbid *Michael Ginsburg A Guardian Angel ModoAModo *Thank You *Please Don't Ignore Me Moénettehasaneviltwin *Pressure-Carbonated Soda Moldycheesestick *Just A Nightmare *The Alley's Voice Momo29 *Emotionless: Pain (Part 1) Monphat *From Jeremy *My Thirst *Shihana *Schools Moon_Mirror *The Stained Glass Man moondragoness08 *DragonHeart Moopey123 *The Shadow Behind You *"Behind You" MooseJuice Please contact me if you wish to make any edits, major or minor. * Dispatch * Marks * Perfect World, The * PLEASE READ * Potty Mouth * Raid, The * Remedies Morgannin *There are No Children MoralRequiem *Darkness Falls - Lapsum Adami *Darkness Falls - perdidit innocentiae Moria Fox *Discord *Her Obsession *We Are Victims Mortaest *Charly *Chloe Mossnose33 *Seeing Things Motorm *The Truth about the Mario Brothers Mourneris *The Booth *A Glass of Water *Dude Mp horror *Count the Shadows Mr. and Mrs. Doe Feedback is welcome * Mr. and Mrs. Doe Mr_Breaks Feedback is always welcome, I'm very new to this. * Mr Breaks Has Entered The Room Mr. Pengy My posts are under copyright of Mr. Pengy of the creepypasta wiki. Do NOT post this to any other website without both ASKING ME and CREDITING ME AS AUTHOR. I don't like edits without my permission. I'm very surprised my first work recieved PotM, and that's encouraged me to continue writing whether I get the honor again or not. * My Wife * Morgan's Corner Mr.1up-Mushroom * The Maze Mr.Blair * Russian Rover * Colvis Field * The Asylum of Slender Man * Space Station 10: The Lost Documentary * The Dark Ones * Who Was That Man? * Simple * Don't Go Outside Mr.Zalgopasta Sweet dreams... * Cabin Fever * Can't Stop Death * Dark Woods: The Elmridge Grasp * Dazzling Skies * Dearest Captor * Don't Stop Running * Eyes * Fables * Footfalls * Heartbeat * Karma * No Gifts This Year * Play Something * Reverence * Room 101 * Sentiments * Shadow of Pestilence * Sodomy of Innocence * Songbirds * Stranger than Fiction * The Saratoga Mariner Part 1: The Fog * The Strain's Hold MrAstroBleme *Actors MrBreada "Hello, it's me, MrBreada," says I, MrBreada, of YouTube. I have come to your little creepypasta realm to write a creepypasta to add to your vast, damaged dimension. Please enjoy my additions to your large library that you seem to have. * Monster In The School Basement, The MrCastaPasta * He's Out There Still... * Mr. Martin's Puppets * Flesh MrChiliDawgz * My Father's Side of the Family * Diablo MrDriftinAssassin Please do not edit unless given permission by me. Thanks and enjoy! * A Game of Hide and Seek MrJohnpaul62 * Spread the Word Mrkillerjohnny * Patient 000013 MrMorbidDark * 6B MrNexxus * Pigs MrOddPasta *The Dead Son *Timothy MrPeteyMax *Takeshi's Castle: Play Hard MrTide33 * The Thirteenth Strike MrsCarmelWhitworth * Pokémon Green: The Beginning MrsMcDowell Some of these are shorts that I created on a whim. "The Siren is Mine" is a compilation of excerpts from a book I am working on. It's an experimental style akin to "The Exorcist". * The Siren is Mine * Luck Be a Lady Tonight * I Hate Meat * Dimension * It Worked! MrSpookyNoodles * Entropy * Contagious * I Told You So MrShrooms * Fog in the Forest * Serpent Mask MsCourtneyElizabeth *You Can Run, But You Can't Hide Mseevers Part one of four *Vivisection Multithelord Please enjoy my stories! * The House on the Curb * The Thunderbolt * Derp Scout MundaneBrain *They're Listening Murderatmidnight *Broken Taillights *The Upright Piano *Bad Santa Murderme imsleeping *PLEASE HELP mE Murphy1976 * The Lone Branch * Spasm * Sleeping Funny * The Nice Guy mycreepyfriend * Sleeping Beauty MyLittleCorner Down The Hole Mystreve If you see any spelling or grammatical issues, please feel free to edit. Otherwise, please do not change anything. Cheers. * A Fine Little Slice of Hell * Fred's Detector * Nlocnilmaharba * The Spiral MythicShadow Hi. The Devil's Jaws is my first and maybe only foray into this genre. If you're going to be critical of it, that's fine, but pleae do so constructively. Thanks. :) * The Devil's Jaws MyWorld Here are the pastas I created. Be sure to check them out. Comments and suggestions to help me when I write more Creepypastas in the future will be helpful too. * Bowser and King Boo Theory, The * Bloons Maxmani Feel free to read my pastas. ^^ * Possessed John Category:Article Listing Subpages Mytee1 SOMEONE AT THE DOOR M-the-mad M M Mr.blackarrow Dormire Morte